Darkness of A Cold Heart
by Corrosive Fate
Summary: [AU VxH MerlexOC]*Chapter 3 up*//“Hello Fanel, or shall I call you Lenaf?” Lenaf’s heart stopped, as he stared at the figure in disbelief. “Fol-Fol-k-ken?” the words stutter out.\\ Yoshiro plans on conquest of both, space and Earth.But, can they
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** The word is quite self-explanatory, dis- not, claim- possession, in other words, I don't own it. own this plot, if this story may sound like yours it's not. It may however, be a coincidence. So don't start flaming me, aight? Also, any original characters are part of my twisted imagination, so no stealing. 

**Author Note:** Well, it's my **first time** writing a fanfic, so literally it's going to suck. Oi… and it turns out to be Escaflowne. I do plan on writing an YST fic however. Anyhow this fic is AU and it's a V x H fic, -grins- and a Merle x OC fic. Hints of Millerna x Allen or Millerna x Dryden are mentioned and hints of Dilandau x Hitomi mentioned too. If you don't like these pairings, then don't read it'll save you a lot of time instead of wasting it. Hope you enjoy. Thanks to Kodoku for reading and sort of editing. Also thanks to Max-san for reading it. If there are any grammar errors, it's my fault for not catching them and I'm usually a clueless idiot in the grammar department. (Illicit (my friend): yeh cause she gets like 50s-70s in Language Arts!) Ignore her. Oh well, criticism is however welcome and praise Kami-sama for letting me write this fic at last. Also, rated pg-13 for profane words, or any sexual themes. Like whore, slut, and the mention of 'sex' if you're really that immature I suggest you not to read. 

**Symbols (Legend) (Key):**

"Dialogue" 

 'Thoughts or sound affects'

**^_^** Scene Changes

Empathizes the word 

(Authoress' ranting)

**~~~ Chapter Ends.**

Allen: 24

Hitomi: 18

Van: 18

Merle: 16

Folken: 24

Dryden: 26

Millerna: 19

Dilandau: 18

Any other characters would be told in the story.

Darkness of a Cold Heart 

                The breezy sea air blew violently upon her sandy brown hair. Hues of emerald watched the sea gingerly. Thunder cackle at the brink of the horizon, stepping off of the rock she ran. Rain began to fall in a frenzy downpour. People around her, pushed open the switch of their umbrellas. 'I'm so foolish… why didn't I check the weather channel?' she thought. Struggling through the mass of people she at last reached towards a shelter. Leaning against it she let out a low sigh. "The downpour seems to be relentless." Said the girl rather out loud. A small squeal was heard, she turned her attention towards the source of the sound. The scene portrayed before her, caused her to raise her lip in disgust. A man and woman were kissing each other and it seemed like they were about to undo each other's clothes. She had to get out of this repulsive sight, however that would mean being stuck in the rain. 

                 She let out an inaudible curse as she strolls out of the building shades and into the pounding of rain. She wrapped the jacket tightly around her, of all the days the rain had to be continuous and unrelenting. The wind blew violently across her face; she rubbed her palms up and down the fabric of her jacket in a way to create warmth. Eagerly she peered forward, an unusual looking person stood under the shades of an open market. A black leather top hat hung from his raven tresses, pairs of infamous shades hung on the bridge of his nose, a black leather trench coat flapped open wildly in the wind, however despite the baggy clothes he was well built, in his right hand held a black frilly umbrella. The girl looked at him, raising an eyebrow she walked over towards the safety of the open market. She shiver, having been drenched with water. Her eyes narrowed as she saw a metal object hung from the boy's belt. 

                 The boy feeling that someone was staring at him suddenly turned around, his dauntless eyes met hers. He slammed the umbrella gruffly into her grasp. Taking out a cigarette he lighted it and leaned against the metal bars of the close stall. The girl watched him intently; he was different among the people of this metropolis area. She clutched the umbrella tightly in her delicate fingers, looking at the handle she notice a strange design on it. 'An ashen dragon?' she thought out loud as she traced her fingers over it. Getting up the courage she walked over towards him. "Who are you?" she said curtly, her eyes narrowing in a glare at him. 

                Removing the cigarette from his mouth, he crossed the tiny gap between her and him. Dropping his head down he was towering over her by about two inches; he hoped that this intimidated her so he would avoid giving her a response. However, she in turn only turned her head up glaring at him she seemed fearless by his move. He exhaled a puff of air, "My name is 89." He replied, hoping that the girl would think he was a psycho. The storm was raging, wrapping her frail arms around her she stood back and counter back, "Your name isn't 89 if it is then you must be an assassin or a secret 'agent'." The boy only rolled his eyes from beneath his shades, dropping the cigarette he effortlessly demolish the cigarette, with one last look at the girl he wrapped his trench coat tightly around him and scuttle out into the freezing rain. The girl took one last look at him, pushing open the umbrella she stepped out and walked away.

**^_^**

                   "Oh Van (Baan)-sama!!!" cried a girl, as she ran and launched her on him. Pink curly hair covered her tan face (yes Merle (Meruru) is a human) sapphire eyes peered curiously at her friend. She hugged his broad shoulders tight, "Where have you been??? You're literally drenched with water!!! Folken (Dune) has called you!!! PrOjEcT GaEa has commenced too!" cried the ecstatic girl. However the recipient of the message didn't respond but pried the girl's fingers off of his shoulder. "Van-sama…" the girl said quietly, her eyes bored into his back. Bowing her head down, she began making her way towards the door. Silently, the boy turned his head towards the retreating figure, "Merle, while your out get Allen for me and protect yourself, for you also are part of Project Gaea." Said the boy called Van before he turn his attention back towards the window of the desolated room. 

                   The girl nodded and left the room, her eyes sore of crying. 'How dare he treats me as if I was a no one??? As if… he was tired of living… he pays no attention to anyone anymore. He's a harden… shell. What ever happen to the sweet loving Van?' Merle screamed in her head, as she ran down the darken streets. "Gee… Project Gaea must be that dang important, I never ever heard what it's actually about." Said Merle out loud. A shadow figure crept towards the unsuspecting girl; wrapping a tight grip around her mouth it pulled her away. No one seemed to notice except a wide-eyed little girl, who ran towards her apartment building, screaming for someone to help her. 

**^_^**

                  "Hitomi-chan!!!" cried a frighten voice, her small hands formed into fists as she bangs vigorously on the door. A girl open the door as her hand reached over to cover her yawn. "Belinda-chan?" said the girl who was yawning, wiping the locks of chestnut hair away from her eyes. Bending down she placed her hands firmly on Belinda's shoulders. "Hitomi-chan!!! It was horrible!!! I was outside playing with Mr. Wiffle-waffle when this shadowy figure thingie appeared behind this girl who was muttering nonsense and he abducted her!" shouted the little girl trembling with fear. Hitomi looked at the girl with curiosity, "What does abducted mean?" she said, wanting to see if the girl actually said the right thing. "Abducted means, kidnapped duh! You're suppose to be very smart!" cried the girl stifling with laughter.

                   "Well Belinda-chan, how does the girl look like?" said Hitomi, as she led the girl into her cozy apartment. The smell of alcohol was visible; Belinda scrunched her nose in disgust as she looked towards Hitomi. "You shouldn't be drinking," said Belinda quietly. "It's bad for you!"  Hitomi turned her head towards Belinda, "I wasn't drinking, it was Amano." Replied Hitomi sadly. Belinda sighed and continued to follow Hitomi into her room. 

                   "Well the girl had the weirdest hair color ever!!! She had piercing sapphire eyes that was visible in the darkness, I thought for a second she was a cat but I realize that cats don't have blue eyes! She also has a dark tanned skin and pink curly hair around jaw length. She was wearing an orange and black dress." Said Belinda in one breath. Hitomi nodded as she absentmindedly searched through her closet. Belinda puffed her chest up in anger, "Are you even listening Hitomi-chan??? I knew it I should of went home… 'Cept Granny is there… and I think she was drinking again." Mumbled Belinda, small tears leaked down her cheeks as she looked down. Having found what she was looking for she bent down and wiped the tears away. 

                   "It's ok Belinda-chan, I heard what you said. Come here whenever your oba-san is drinking, ok?" said Hitomi as she extended her pinkie towards the little girl. Belinda rubbed her eyes and looked straight at Hitomi. "What does oba-san mean?" she said, her tongue testing the word. Hitomi chuckle remembering that Belinda had little knowledge in Japanese, "Oba-san means grandmother, come on we're going to the police station." Said Hitomi, as she laced her fingers with Belinda. "No, Hitomi! No one would believe me, and also you're carrying a gun! Don't you think that people would suspect that you kidnapped that girl???" said Belinda, wisdom shone through her silver eyes. Hitomi smiled, "Well what do you suggest we do about it? Linda-chan?" Belinda let out a big toothy grin at being called Linda, "We go track down the person!" she exclaimed with excitement.

                    Hitomi's eyes turned glassy, "Belinda-chan, you cannot go." The small girl turned towards Hitomi, anger rushing in again, "Why not??? It's because I'm a little girl isn't it??" she shouted blindly in anger. "No, it's because you'll_ **get** _hurt. I don't want you to get hurt because you're my only friend and I care about you, and what about your big brother whose coming home tomorrow, ne? **_What if_** you get hurt and you won't be able to see him again?" Hitomi cried as she wrung her hands out in anger that the little girl wasn't seeing the point. Belinda looked at Hitomi and nodded her head, "All right I won't go… but who will look after me, when you're gone searching?" Hitomi rubbed her chin, "AH! I know Yukari!!!" she smirked at her genius plan. Grabbing Belinda tightly she ran out of her apartment door only to be stopped by her roommate's friend, Yoru. 

                   His breath wrenched with alcohol and cigarette. "Hey Hitomi, you saw a slut with blonde hair go pass here?" Yoru asked. Hitomi shook her head as she grabbed Belinda's hand and ran towards the stairs gruffly she pushed Belinda first then closed the door behind her.

                   "What's wrong Hitomi-chan?" said Belinda curiously. "Nothing Belinda-chan…" said Hitomi as she rushed down the stairs, the little girl trying her best to follow the 18-year-old girl. 

**^_^**

                   Stunning lavender eyes peers at the screen, toxicating cherry lips pursed, a diamond head-bend hung from her forehead, radiant blonde hair hung tightly in a ponytail. Written across her neon t-shirt was, 'Millerna' baggy blue jeans made her look like a tomboy rather than the beauty she was. She pressed her fingers on the keyboard, "Oh Dryden, you should stop fussing over me. Gee… Project Gaea would start soon, only selected few would be involved in it." She murmurs towards herself, as she glanced out the window. A message popped up on the computer screen, having heard the sound of mail. Turning her attention back towards the screen, she clicked on the mail icon. Her eyes scanned the screen.   Dear Hime, Project Gaea shall commence in 3 days. Inform the others that you know of. Download this document and you'll get the details of your mission. 

**Mission Status Enclosed **

                      "Hime?" said Millerna testing out the word, she shrugged and clicked the download icon. In one minute the document had processed on the screen. She cursed as she found that the document was written in difficult symbols. Her finger however traced over the shape of the phone, picking up the headpiece she instantly punched a few digits, hearing the phone ring she sighed. 

                      A masculine voice was heard, "Hello, This is Nella." Millerna screamed in joy mentally, "Hey Nella, it's me Anrellim." She replied. "Oh hey Millerna, what's up?" said Allen straightforwardly. Millerna smiled, her eyes twinkle remembering the image of long blossoming blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. Letting go of her anxiety she responded calmly, "I'm having trouble figuring out the symbols of this document that the boss sent us, so I was wondering if you could explain it or send me the decoding program." After a moment of silence a seductive voice responded, "Yeh… I'll send you the decoding program, see you later Milly." He hung up the phone, while Millerna just stood there smiling after a few seconds she placed the phone receiver down. 

                        She quickly received the decoding program and inserted the symbols in it. The incoming message surprised her; she turned off the lights, the computer screen flashing vibrantly. 

Mission Status Enclosed 

Relli, if you have forgotten about Project Gaea here is a brief description of it.

**Project Gaea: **This unknown dictator who rules this united world with an iron fist currently rules the Phantom Moon (Mystic Moon or Earth) has planned on the conquest of space, and the unknown planet.  Little people did anything about it, however during this millennium we, the members of Rampant (It's a Gaean country.) & Co, have decided that this shall be the end of his rule. We have picked a selected few who were fit to succeed our wills. Some of them are from Earth; others are from the space vast regions. We have tested all of them, and have found interesting data; anyhow they are willing to give up their life in order to bring this dictator down. (Gee, I know it sounds like GW, but it isn't!!! It's weirder… heh)

**Mission:** You are one of the selected ones, Relli (M**iller**na). Hokkaido Center Airport (Made that up) is sending tons of ammunition towards the dictator location. I want you to destroy the incoming ship from transporting the ammunition, but also find the dictator's location. Destroy the airport too if you have to. However leave no traces that you were the one who has hacked into the program, we don't need people starting to suspect that someone is trying to overthrow the dictator. The plane is launching tonight at midnight sharply, however we do believe that also someone has manage to abduct one of our Gaean employees, and we want to confirm if it's true, find that out. 

**Mission Begins in:** 4 Hours. 

                  Millerna glanced around, letting out a low sigh she walked towards the closet and began throwing heaps of clothes onto the ground, having finally chosen an outfit she placed it on quickly, picking up the phone she punched in Allen's phone number again. The phone rang 3 times before a person picked up, "'ello Dryden talking." Millerna raised an eyebrow wondering why the hell Dryden was at Allen's apartment. "Hey Ned (Dry**den**) tell Nell (A**llen**) that the boss has a mission for us at last. Meet at the Hokkaido Center Airport in 4 hours." She said quickly and hung up. Swinging the headpiece back to the original place, she loaded her bag with CDs, and laced a holster onto her stomach. Smiling, she clicked the computer off.

**^_^**

                    Merle struggle in her binds, she screamed through the gagged material. "Let mhmmm me mhmmm go mhmmm!" A shadow figure appeared hiding within the shadows, he leapt forward and removed the material. "LET ME GO BASTARD!!! WHEN NAVAMAS hears about this you're going to miss you never were born!!!" She shouted it was too dark to tell where she was. The figure appeared, glowing olive eyes peered at the girl curiously, his hand held a tranquilizer. "Who's Navamas (Van-sama backwards)?" he asked, even for being an abductor and assassin, he was curious. Merle refused to answer, her eyes watching the needlepoint of the tranquilizer. 

                     The man however waited for her to respond, "You're a hybrid, you know?" he mutters. Merle glared at him, her eyes narrow her nose flared, "I AM NOT A HYBRID BOY, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M A GIRL??? EXCUSE ME FOR BEING THAT BLIND!" she cried out in anger. The man snickered, "My name is Natsu, and you're a hybrid. You came from the Yokei area; you're really a cat girl. When you came here, your DNA structure was transformed into a full girl, so there would be no discrimination against you. I can tell, since you have piercing blue eyes that illuminates even in the darkness. I was sent here to capture you in order to detain information about Project Gaea." 

                      Merle's eyes bulged out her; tears leaked violently. "Why did you just have to tell me that??? Is that why Navamas treat me like that???" she continuously murmur and cry. The man named Natsu looked towards her and bowed his head regretting that he shouldn't have told her. She clenched her fist tightly and bellowed, "I don't have any information about Project Gaea!!! So let me off you crass!" He sighed and bent down gently wiping the tears away, "Sorry girl, but I can't do that." Injecting the tranquilizer into her, he gently walks away and closes the door.

**^_^**

                      Van glanced at his Roll-Ex watch; it had been an hour ago that Merle had left. 'What could take her that long to get Allen?' He let out a growl in frustration; he slammed his fist in anger. Chocolate brown eyes glared at the object before him, his mind pounding, closing his eyes a chill ran down his spine. A frosty air flew across the object, and suddenly the glass turtle shatter. He let out a sigh to relieve his tension, picking up the fresh trench coat laying on the ground he quickly placed it on. A knock was heard on his door, his eyes narrowed as he open the door. "What do you want?" he said gruffly, his dark eyes burning into the poor unsuspecting the person.

                       Hitomi looked at the person, 'Oops wrong apartment.' Her left hand brushed against the handle of her gun and briskly rubbed the metallic coat of the gun. "Excuse me but is this Apartment 52 B?" she inquired; her eyes met his in a glaring matter. He pointed towards the apartment next door, "Can't you read?" he said with a wide smirk. Hitomi was tired of this arrogant man, her mouth open in anger, "I could read but excuse me I got the wrong apartment, and excuse me for your cocky attitude." Her right hand still clutched tightly in Belinda's small hand. 

                       "Hitomi, let's go before this man shoves the 'I am so rich and powerful' routine in our face. Also pst… don't tell anyone but I think he's gay!" she shouted quite loudly. Van's face contorted towards anger, "At least I don't give birth in an early stage." He murmurs. "You baka, can't you see that we're not related, gee and I thought that rich people are smart? Now I know that they're smart enough to only count their money." Said Belinda, her arms crossed across her chest. Hitomi chuckle, "You're so smart Belinda-chan now let's go find Yukari, ne? And then I'll go find the girl with the pink curly hair, ok?" she ruffle Belinda's hair affectionately. Belinda nodded and walked towards next-door and nodded.

                        Van looked at the girl with bright emerald eyes at the mention of pink curly-hair he leapt out of the doorway and placed his hands firmly on the girl's shoulders. "Did you see someone with pink curly-hair?" he murmurs rather quickly. Hitomi surprised by the sudden action merely nodded. "Where did she go???" he pried his fingers off of her realizing that this would be awkward. 

                        Hitomi looked at him her short hair flinging violently from the exposure of the fan blowing downwards, "She was abducted my friend saw where she went and I'm going down there to help the girl out." She glared at him. Van nodded, once again rushing into his apartment he grabbed a silencer from his draws and approached her. "I'm coming with you." Hitomi open her mouth to reproach, but instead was silenced by the sharp tug of Van. "Well hello to you too stranger, my name is Hitomi." She said sarcastically. Van let out a weak chuckle, "I am Lenaf. (Fanel)" 

**~~~**

Is Van helping the dictator or is he part of the rebels??? Where is Dilandau in all of this? What does Hitomi play in this? Is Folken the dictator? And why the hell does Van have ice power?

Find out next chapter.

Ja Ne till next time,

-l*~*~ Water Dragon ~*~*l-

P.S: Suggested Escaflowne Fics to Read Enclosed Below:

Dementia by porcelain doll and cigarette

Century Legend by Baby Blue

Knives by Uozumi

Fics by:

DragonSun

Sereneblaze

Silver_sea_star

Phantom Angel

Bishoujo88

They're all great to read.

****

****


	2. Chapter 2 The Quest for Merle Meruru

**Disclaimer:** I'm lazy to state it, if that bothers you then…well go ahead and sue me, permission is granted, heh well would you accept 4 pennies and a bratty sister and my math (-coughs- yes I go to summer school –coughs-) homework 

**Author Note:** Whoa… I didn't expect five reviews on my fanfic post. Arigato Tennyo Angel for the compliment, heh and actually IM me saying that my fic was ok. Eva Maverx what do you mean by it's sort of confusing? Cause if it is, I'm willing to explain everything or edit the thing to make it less confusing. Arigato silver sea star for reviewing, heh never expected you to review and telling me the story didn't suck. Arigato gozaimasta (I wonder if I spelt it right…) to Max-san for being my 5th reviewer, my beta reader, and an awesome friend, thanks for the word, 'Baan-sama' in the review, heh and now it's ringing in my ears.  Also if you like YST (Yoroiden Samurai Trooper) I suggest you to read her ficcies. Thanks again to Kodoku for editing and reading this weird chapter. Also, Merle plays an important part of this story. I'm getting tired of her being portrayed as a character who is obsess with Van (Baan) and overprotective of him, it seems like she's a negative person who seems to want everything for herself. Plus Hitomi isn't all that weak, ok? I'm getting so tired of fics in which Hitomi (or any female characters) are portrayed as weak beings and capable of nothing except being rescue constantly by bishounen. (-Yawns- I drank a little too much water.) Whoa… the author note is really long… anyhow… Folken (Dune) will most likely be in a love rectangle or pentagon. (Sora (Solla), Eriya, Nariya, or maybe Eries (creepy…))  Not much action in this chapter. 

Look at the chapter before, it states what the italics, and other stuff are for. I'm just lazy to rewrite it, however one minor change:

*** Is the scene change, heh I thought the **^_^ **looked erm… well inappropriate and erm… because erm… I don't have a good reason ok?

Also:

Lenaf- Van

Allen- Nell or Nella.

Dryden- Ned

Millerna- Relli or Anrellim

**The Quest for Merle (Meruru)**

****

                            Hitomi stood uncomfortably in the elevator, shifting her weight from left to right. Her emerald eyes glazed over. Having nothing better to do she glanced at her fingernails, further indicating that she was tensed. 'Lenaf' stood and leaned against the wall, his arms crossed, black lashes fell downwards blinking. His mind however was focused on Hitomi and was trying to pry through **_her _**mind. 'This would be a synch. People not involved in Project Gaea tends to have feeble and simple minds.' He allowed himself a thin smile. Hesitantly he brought out his coal black shades, Hitomi turns her head towards him, and her mind clicks as she quickly realizes that this was the man who lent her his umbrella. Reaching into her sleek overcoat she pulled out the umbrella. 

                             Something wasn't right, he should of have been able to enter her mind in a matter of few seconds. Suddenly, blue waves-like threads crept into **_his _**mind furtively. He stood in the center of her mind, the waves wrapping themselves around him. "Who the hell are you?" he cried out mentally. The waves unravel and fell downwards projecting an image of the chestnut haired woman. The inner-image of himself clasped his hands together; he shivered as he felt his ice power approach him. Drawing it out he open his mouth and blew out an ice gust at the blue waves. The blue waves, however and amazingly repelled the attack towards him. He flew out of the entrance of her mind into reality. 

                             Hitomi shook him violently and placed her fingers on his shoulders firmly, "Dajiobu?" she inquires as she sees the shocked look on Lenaf's face. Feeling the violent shaking, he pried her fingers off of him. "Get off of me." He says in a monotonous voice. Hitomi raised an eyebrow and obediently peels her fingers off of him, "Do you understand one word of Japanese?" Lenaf glared at her, "Hai." Hitomi nodded and leans against the elevator rail, 'Damn… why must I be stuck with an obnoxious snobby spoiled boy?' she thought. The elevator rattles aggressively, suddenly one side of the elevator dissolved. A cyber genetic creature climbed through the broken hatch, bearing metal teeth he charged towards Hitomi. 

                                                                         ***  

                              Natsu let out a low growl, having left the cargo area a few minutes ago. The airport were filled with 'regular' people, he exaggerated the word regular (Well maybe not exaggerated) meaning that their lives were meaningless. Letting out a sigh, he walked towards the coffee area, brown tendrils flew downwards covering his eyes. A stiff police outfit hung around him, giving him an air of innocence however this was just a simple disguise of course making everyone trusts him. Dark circles under his eyes indicated that he hasn't been sleeping well, obviously since he had been working strenuously to capture the so-call, 'cat-girl.' He sipped the coffee with disgust at the cold brew, "I wonder when Navamas is going to come and reclaim the cat-girl." He murmurs as he rubbed his chin. (WARNING: Below is a scene that is sort of higher than PG-13.)

                               --- Flash back ---

                               "You wretched boy, come her!!!" shouted a ragged man his hands waving threatening at the frail boy.

                              " I do have a name it's… Yoko." Said the boy rather hesitantly; he looked downwards the sun shining on his glistening tears. The ragged man laughed a hearty laugh and walked towards the boy, a malicious grin appearing on his face. Yoko backed away frighten, his hand clamped together and nervously gulped.

                              "You dare talk back to me, boy? Remember it was I who took you in, now you shall repay me!" he shouted loudly, and grabbed the boy roughly across the arm and slapped him on the cheeks. Dragging him into the alley, he slammed the boy into the wall, lust in his eyes. Stripping off the boy's shirt he began working his way towards the pants. Yoko glared at the man and screamed, suddenly the ground rumble. Bits of rocks flew upwards and collided with the man. He stood up and cursed at the boy. Stumbling while standing up he once again continue his work however he collided into a bigger rock, making him lose the grasp of consciousness. The ground shook brutally causing a large crack beneath the man, he fell into the pit and instantly was flattened for the ground had closed in a second.

                             Yoko fell towards the ground in a state of shock; he screamed knowing that it was his fault that the man died. Hugging his half-naked body he shed his last tears vowing never to cry again. It was there he met the dictator, "Are you tired of your life? Do you believe that you are not fit to live? Do you believe that you are peculiar? My dear boy, you are special… you will change the Earth for good, so come with me…" said the man convincingly. Yoko looked at the man and nodded. "Good… my name is Yoshiro Kaze, call me Kaze." Yoko again was lost in words; he was staring at the man's short wavy platinum hair and the opaque expression written across his face. Deep violet eyes that held wisdom, Yoko believed him, placing his palm out, Yoko took it. (If these paragraphs… are poorly written… tell me and I'll edit it or alter it.) 

                                                          --- Flash back Ends ---

                             He stood still and shook his head, emptying the contents of his coffee he sighed and walked back towards the cargo area. (If you didn't figure that out Yoko is Natsu…)  'Yoko is dead… I am Natsu Akogare, assassin under Yoshiro Kaze's command.' With that confident thought running in his head, he walked away.

                                                               ***

                              Belinda stood anxiously by Yukari's apartment door. "Yukari, is my brother coming back yet???" she exclaimed loudly. A red-haired girl peered out of the kitchen, red eyes peered at her amusingly, "Linda-chan, I'm sure your brother is going to go any minute." She let out a thin smile, however hands suddenly attacked her. "A-A-Amano-san stop it!!!" laughing she turned around and pouted. Short coffee hair flailed forward as Amano continues his tickling frenzy. "Amano-san stop it I mean it, there's a little kid here!" she continues to cry out in amusement and pointed towards Belinda. He shrugged not caring bending her down in a low dip he caressed her lips and tenderly kissed her. 

                              Belinda glared at Amano she despised him for what he had done to Hitomi. Hitomi had loved him, and yet he played with her emotions only to get Yukari. (Yes Amano-bashing… heh.) The doorbell rang, being the person nearest to the door, she inquires, "Moshi Moshi!!! Uchida-resident, who is it?" 

                              A deep husky voice responded, "Hey Linda-chan it's me." Belinda jumped up and began unlocking the door. Her eyes widen as she saw her 'nii-chan and instantly ran towards him, hugging him fiercely. "Nii-chan!!! You'll love it here and welcome back!!! Hitomi will come home soon and I'll introduce you to her!!! 'Baa-san been drinking again… so that's why I'm at Uchida-san's house! I miss you 'nii-chan." She responded sadly and began hugging him ferociously. The masculine voice let out a deep chuckle, "I miss you too, Linda-chan." He ruffles her hair affectionately, grabbing her small hand with his hand he walked away. 

                             Anyone who saw them together would never believe that they were brother and sister, for they seem to not resemble each other. 

                                                                ***

                            "Incompetent fools, there are two more unknown elements in this area of Japan!!! We all ready know that the rest of them are part of PrOjEcT GaEa! Work harder and track them down!!!" said a callous voice. The so-call 'fools' glared at him, only to be silenced by a stronger glare. The light aqua-haired man stepped off his seat and walked towards the glass paned window. His eyes settle on the struggling figure, "Ichigiro…" he murmurs. "Hurry up and make him part of the Axis!" he shouts once more. Below the platform hundreds of men-like creatures worked industriously turning the crank of large machinery. The person behind the window screams, as the crank continues to turn, the aqua-haired man grins hearing the screams, and slowly a pale finger slid out from under the coal cloak and touched the purple tear-shaped tattoo on his face. 

                              "You can't do this… you know… run away from your past, it just isn't right." Murmurs a distant voice. "Go away, girl… I do not need your smart-talk now." He cried in a cruel tone. "As you wish, Neklo-sama (F**olken**)." The voice instantly disappears amidst the groans and protests of the workers. 'Neklo' laughed, however anyone seeing this laughter would of immediately known that Neklo wasn't all that heartless but a little child lost in a dark forest due to a trauma incident in his childhood.

                                                               ***

                               Brushing a strand of platinum blonde hair, he looked towards the mirror. Lavender eyes peers towards him from the reflection, letting out a sigh in content he turned in his swivel chair towards the window. "So… Natsu has managed to complete in abducting the so-call, 'cat-girl' of Project Gaea. However Neklo has been busy in opposing me, that won't do. He seems to have four other 'special-skilled' members with him. However, there are numerous reports that two more elements are in the playing field, I wonder who will manage to prevail in the battle. I, the dictator, or the Axis, or the 'Project Gaea.'" He let out a low chuckle at the mere thought of him not getting the other elements. Clasping his hands together, he pressed the intercom button on his phone. "Denise dear, I'm ready for the conference bring in the representatives towards the 'meeting' hall. I shall greet them there." He murmurs in a clear tone. 

                               Standing up he brushes off speckles of dust. Straightening his navy army suit, he stood up and reached towards a white mask, two holes were carved in the mask indicating where the eyes were suppose to be and an indent in the mask where the nose fit. Picking it up he placed it on; the only revealing part was the neck and part of the jaw. Looking at his reflection once more he smirked, lastly adding white dueling gloves on his two hands he left his office.

                                                                *** 

                                Meruru (Merle) peers through the increasing darkness of the cargo area. She sneezes as dust creeps into her nostrils. "Navamas… will save me I know he will." She cries weakly. Sighing she felt hands unwrap the binds around her hands, however her feet was still bind. "Huh? What was that for, Navamas will kill you once he found out what you have done to me!!!" she shouted loudly in anger.

                               The person whom unbounded the ropes laughed, "I was afraid that I was cutting your circulation." Meruru automatically assumed that it was Natsu and whimpered wanting to be let go. "Tell me what are you going to do with me, huh? You all ready told me what I really am, then what huh?" she shouted madly in rage. Natsu only let out a downright annoying chuckle, "I'm doing my duty. I need to capture you." Meruru tucked a strand of pink hair behind her ear and glared at him, sapphire eyes penetrating the darkness, "For what reason?" There was a slight movement, as air moved Meruru assumed that Natsu either shrugged or left, after what seems like to be eternity he responded with the clear drawl in his tone, "Confidential." 

                                "ARGH!!! I WANT OUT, I MEAN IT! GEE AND WHY THE HELL am I ON A PLANE? WHERE ARE YOU taking me?" she shouted, her voice starting to lower down realizing that it was foolish to yell and that Natsu wasn't going to do anything. Natsu once again shrugged, "I'll leave you alone. Here…" he murmurs quietly handing her a bottle of water and a plate of sushi. Meruru looked down at it and munched on the sushi with raw fish quietly wanting to soothe her anger. Natsu looked at her a second longer before leaving the cargo area.

                                                                 ***

                                 Hitomi watched the creature lunge at her with unwavering eyes; 'Lenaf' glares at her and in a humdrum tone yells at her to get out of way so he could deal the creature. Calmly placing her hand out, she touched the creature's nose. The creature raised its metallic claw up to swipe the hand away, however Hitomi had a quicker reaction she jumped away and pulls out her berretta she shot rapid shots at the creature. The creature falls backwards blocking all of the shots, Lenaf quickly runs towards Hitomi and grabs her before the creature manages to attack her again. 

                                "Let go! I'm part of the JDA (Japan Domination Association. I made that up)! So I'm capable of defending myself." Cried Hitomi in antagonism, Lenaf gladly responded by dropping her on her bottom. Forcing his two hands together he crossed them, bringing his left hand towards his chest he raised his right hand and sent out a jet string of ice. The creature rapidly transformed into an ice sculpture frozen in a trance, Lenaf reached towards his silencer and shot a single bullet and instantly the sculpture shatters. Lenaf smirked as he watched the stunned look displayed clearly across Hitomi's face. 

                               She stood up and brushed the dust off of her bottom, the elevator resumes once more instead of heading down as originally planned, the elevator took a detour and went up instead. An incessant chatter was heard as the door swung open, Hitomi and Lenaf stood on one side of the elevator due to the missing wall. Whoever saw them would automatically assume that they were a couple. "Hitomi-chan???" the chatter stops as the speaker inquires to see if her assumption is correct. Hitomi adjusted her eyes from the darkness and glances at the speaker, "Belinda?" 

                  Belinda quickly enters the elevator holding a bizarre person's hand. She quickly walks towards the other side of the elevator not noticing the missing wall. Hitomi quickly reacts and pulls on Belinda's other hand. "Belinda-chan watch out, there's no wall over there. Heh, you see accidentally Lenaf was having a make-out session with the wall. Well he got really mad when the 'wall' did not respond and so… he punched it down." She murmurs; her mouth was set in a straight line trying her best not to go into a fit of giggles.

                                Belinda burst into a fit of giggles at what Hitomi said. Lenaf glared at the girl, however noticed that someone else was glaring at him. Belinda stopped laughing and wiped away the tears of laughter. "Oh yeh Hitomi-chan! My brother came!!! I would love you to meet him!!!" she shouted eagerly, pointing towards the person she was holding hands with. Hitomi plaster on a wide smile and turned her attention towards Belinda's brother.

                                "Hello there, I am Kanzaki Hitomi." She placed her hand out in a friendly gesture. Belinda's brother looked at her, tucking a strand of loose white hair behind his ears he peered at her with scarlet eyes. A smirk tugged on his lips, as he notice the short sandy brown hair and the naïve emerald eyes. Reaching towards her hand he reluctantly shook it, "My name is Dilandau." He murmurs in an amusing tone. Hitomi was enthralled by his white hair and scarlet eyes, 'what is the word for these kind of people? Oh yeh albino!' Hitomi pulled out of the grasp and grinned, "Dilandau-chan I would like you to meet Lenaf." She says indicating the ebony-haired boy besides her. Lenaf clenched his teeth sensing another power hidden in this youngster.

                                "We should be going** _Hitomi_**." He exaggerated the word 'hitomi' in a humdrum tone again. Belinda glared at Lenaf; she**_ did not _**like the guy at all trying to always steal Hitomi-chan away from her. Hitomi turned her attention away from Dilandau towards Lenaf and obediently nodded. The elevator stopped at last but Belinda tugged on Hitomi's sleeve, "Hitomi-chan please stay here with me! You don't even know this guy… what if he's a rapist, or what if he's trying to kill you or hold you for ransom? Plus… why would you want to go look for a person you don't even know!" She exclaimed loudly. Hitomi only let out a wry grin, "Cause I trust him, and I need to help the poor girl cause I'm part of JDA," Quickly changing the subject she continues, "Have fun Belinda-chan with your 'nii-chan. I'll visit you later. Now, be a good little girl ok? Dilandau take care of her, all right? Your 'baa-san is sort of drunk so I suggest that you go to my apartment, Amano shouldn't be there yet. If he's there explain that I sent you and hurry to my room and lock the door ok?" She said the words carefully as she handed the keys to Belinda and bent down to place a gentle kiss on her cheek. 

                                   "One for my brother too!" Belinda chirped. Hitomi stood on tiptoes and placed a quick kiss on Dilandau's cheek. Immediately Hitomi turned a variety of red, before turning her attention back towards Lenaf who seemed to remain indifferent by what just happen. Dilandau raised his hand to wear the kiss was placed and blushed. Belinda raised an eyebrow, "Why are you both so red?" she inquires curiously. Lenaf sensing a chance to get payback at Hitomi quickly replies, "Oh cause… Hitomi was placing on her lipstick when she accidentally scribble all over her face." Says Lenaf (Van, Baan) in a smug tone. Hitomi immediately dragged Lenaf out of the building her face still red but this time it was clearly anger.

                                  "What was that for?" she yells in a blind rage.

                                  "Payback. Which way are we going to search for my **_girl_**friend?" He mumbles simply and pulls out a box of cigarette from his trench coat. 

                                 Her eyes nearly bulged out when he replied with the word, **_girlfriend_**, gulping she regained her composure and replied, "The airport, that's where Belinda said the abductor took your girlfriend," she watches him pulls out the cigarette remembering yet again to give back his umbrella, "oh yeh you left this." She pushed the umbrella gruffly into his hand before hailing a taxi to stop. 

                                  'What's her problem?' he thought, as he followed her into the taxi.

                                                         ***

                                    "Relli, you made it early." A blonde haired man murmurs, clothed in a black t-shirt and casual denim jeans, he looked like a normal 'troublesome' adult. The addressed person turned at him, "Of course I wouldn't be late after all we need to do some hacking." Wiping the sweat off of her face she glanced around. "So where is Ned? He should be here after all…" she murmurs thoughtfully. Cerulean eyes looked at her form, she was beautiful for an adult filling out in the right curves, stunning lavender eyes, a white blouse and a black skirt which made her look like an attendant of an airport. She caught him gaping at her, "You like?" 

                                    He gulped, maybe he should respond, maybe he shouldn't respond, luckily he was saved by a voice. "Hey Relli and Nell, how are you doing?" A husky voice was heard. Millerna quickly turned around and found her in a bear hug. "Oh… Ned we saw each other last month!" she exclaimed in a flirtatious voice. 'Ned' only grinned wider and hugged her even tighter until she begged for air. His eyes narrowed and his voice changed into a serious one, "You read our mission right? Relli you'll be dressed up as an agent and you can manage to hack into the programs and look at the flight schedule. I'll be helping Nell to shoot down the plane. Did you bring the grenades or the CDs?" he asks straightforwardly. Millerna nodded, "Yes I got the CDs not the grenades, let's not make a scene. Just hack into the airplane and insert the CD into the control area so the plane ends up malfunctioning. Also snag some ammunition too so shoot down any approaching soldiers." She says in a commanding tone.

                                     "Let the mission begin." 'Nell' says. All of them nodded as Millerna took her scene as an airport agent.

                                                           ***

                                      Pressing a couple of buttons quickly she managed to hack into the flight schedule, "Let's see… no airplanes leaving at midnight?!?!" she mumbles her eyes widening. Bringing the communicator towards her mouth, "Ned & Nell, a problem. There is no plane that is leaving for midnight! The only plane is leaving now!!! It's at Gate A45!" she exclaimed in an urgency voice.

                                      Nell and Ned ran downwards towards the gate no. A45 and quickly ran outwards into the control area only to see the plane take off to the sky. "KUSO!" shouted both of them at the exact same time.

                                                           ***

                                       The plane took off, Merle looked away so Navamas couldn't save her… a single tear rolling down her cheeks, however a pair of emerald eyes noticed it. Natsu fought the urge to ran to her and comfort her, but he could not… he was suppose to be the villain, the heartless one… 

                                                         **~~~**

                                     **End of _Chapter 2: _**You see the purple little icon over there? Heh well click it! –Yawns- I'm tired this chapter is probably the worst written one of all. 

**                                                       Ja Ne,**

                                      -l*~*~ Water Dragon ~*~*l-

Game is over, Game is over,

Die in Vain,

MISCAST You're a failed actor

-- Miscast by X-Japan--

 


	3. Chapter 3 The Recruits

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Escaflowne. I'm getting really irritated, by these annoying disclaimers. Doesn't anyone know that we, authors/authoress, do not own any of the anime but own the fans merchandise? Also… gomen… but I lost inspiration for this chapter so expect it to suck aight?

**Thanks:** Max-san, Kodoku, Enzeru no Yami, Unknown Wisdom, Tennyo Angel 711, silver_sea_star, and any reviewers I forgot to mention.

****

**Warning**: Profanity. Also, this fic will be extremely boring due to a lot of dialogue and lack of actions. So if you don't want to read, you're free to go. **Grammar Skills:** Poor.

**The Recruits**

 "Where the hell are we going?" exclaims 'Lenaf' his arms cross his chest in an angry manner, after realizing that they were lost. Hitomi sighs and leans back against the black cushion seat, "Lenaf… calm down. We're going to meet the person who owns the JDA and other world-renown corporations." Her lips set in a firm tug. Lenaf raises an eyebrow, his arrogant attitude getting the better of him, he opens his mouth, "Why should I go there? Aren't we sufficient enough to track down a **_single_** girl, who happens to be my girlfriend, (Lenaf is just trying to irk Hitomi with the term girlfriend.)?" 

The taxi casually turns around the curb and stops at a bus stand. "There you go Ma'am, just as you said. The Tarkio bus stand, that'll be 189 yen." He mutters in a deep American (to be more specific, Brooklyn) accent. Hitomi digs into her over coat and pulls out a couple of bills and gruffly hands it towards the man. Quickly stepping out of the musky and stinking taxi, Hitomi grabs Lenaf's arm and drags him out of the taxi. "We're here." she murmurs at the sight of the desolated bus stand. His eyes blaze over the scene, raising an eyebrow in suspicion, he steps back.

  "Where the hell are we, Hitomi?" Lenaf mutters under his breath, cool air rushes outwards as he talks. Removing his sunglasses, he takes another look at the scenario. Hitomi steps back and lets out a roaring chuckle. Sandy brown tresses extends downwards onto the cement sidewalk, emerald eyes changes into a murky gray. Lenaf turns his head immediately towards Hitomi, and steps back.

   "Boo! Lenaf is a little wittle scary cat isn't he?" She exclaims in an amusing chuckle. Her nails extends, her face begins to contort. Lenaf continues to step back; he moves his hand over towards the hilt of his sword. 'Hitomi's face was stripped of any feminine beauty; instead it was replaced by a hideous green-horned monster. Nostrils flares out with steam, any traces of a girl were nowhere to be found, brown markings scars its face. Reaching backwards, its arms forms into a knife-like object. Bringing its arms down, it grins sinisterly. 

"You conniving son of a bitch!" exclaims Lenaf, fury evident in his face. 'Rule No. 1 of PrOjEcT Gaea: Don't trust anyone.' 

*******

A middle-aged man stood at the laboratory, russet tresses fell forwards concealing his eyes. A white laboratory jacket hung on his broad shoulders, a checklist held in his hand. He peers through the glass paned window. His eyebrows furrowing at the sight before him, a pale girl lay on a stretcher. Sandy tresses were cropped short; her eyes were permanently shut. Her body remains motionless. The man lifts his hand and places it onto the glass window. "Hitomi (Surprise?) … I'm sorry." He mutters raggedly. The girl remains motionless despite the constant ringing of the phone.

Hastily walking towards the constant ringing of the phone, he picks up only to be greeted by his employer's voice. "Touya Kanzaki, I'm going over there to check on the girl." Yoshiro says casually through the phone. "Affirmative." Touya responds, his brown-rimmed glasses fell forward onto his nose; pushing it upwards he hung up. Turning the doorknob, he enters the room. 

 "Hitomi… strange. You were always the strong one, Mamoru always looked up towards you. Until that one day, you began to show something strange. It was that day you were forced into a coma, and it was that day my life was cursed! It's your entire fault!!! Now I work for that adamant bastard, Yoshiro!!! He wants me to collect your 'psychic' power!" He exclaims in a foul temper, his nostrils flares. He flips his bangs away, revealing olive eyes, however if one were to look into the eyes they would find nothing of anger except remorse, pity, and doubt. 'Hitomi' could not listen to anything; the world was mute to her.

Taking a deep gulp of air to replenish his lungs, he glances towards the visual monitor. "Let's see… heart beat regular, breathing regular, brain waves irregular??" he exclaims, his eyes widening at the screen. However, the waves quickly became normal, to his frustration. Sighing, he walks out of the room, rubbing his neck to relax his tension. "It's your fault Kino, for giving birth to Hitomi and Mamoru then dying leaving them in my charge!!!" he bangs his fist onto the table, tears leaking out from his eyes. "Why???" he shouts in a loud tone, he had no assistant; basically no one worked in the building. He was the only one who worked and lived in the building, him alone. 

  "I hope you're not like that towards Hitomi." A voice murmurs softly, traces of amusement were evident. Quickly, Touya turns his head and looks towards the speaker. "Konnichi Wa… Yoshiro." He mutters, and points towards the empty room. "I assume that you want to see her of course?" Yoshiro nods in response.

"I'll leave you alone of course." Touya says in a rhetorical manner, and walks out of the building, a cup of fresh java clutched tightly.

*******

"I can't… believe we lost… the damn plane!!! We'll never figure out who the hell is the emperor!!!" exclaims Nella in an angry manner, his fist clutches tightly in anger. Relli stood behind him, her hands rubbing his back in a soothing manner. Ned stood in the background, his hand rubbing his chin in a thinking position. "DAMN WE GOT TO DO SOMETHING!!!" Nella exclaims again, his eyebrow furrowing in anger. 

 "Calm down. It's too irrational to charge in all of a sudden, with no plan at all." Ned murmurs his arm propped under his chin still in a thinking manner. Relli sighs, her attempt at making everyone calm was ineffective. 

 "What are we going to do then?" She murmurs softly, trying to not cause any more tension. An eerie figure steps out of the shadows of the airport, his eyes and hair were conceal by the brim of his fawn-color cap. A black sleek t-shirt with a red-outlined word that read: Death conceals his well atone body; ebony jeans were pulled tightly around his waist. Tan skin reaches upwards and plants his hand on Relli's shoulder. She lets out a yelp in fright and quickly turns, her eyes boring into the incoming intruder.

 "I heard that you are Relli, Ned, and Nella. You seem to need some help." the enigmatic intruder, mutters his eyes and hair still hidden from any incoming views. Ned quickly runs towards the intruder and made a grab for his cap, but bizarrely the attacked person made a quick swerve towards the right and stuck out his foot forcing Ned towards his foot. However due to that move, his hat fell downwards.

Burgundy tresses fell forward, teal eyes peer at them, only to receive shocking looks from them. "Hey Relli, Ned, and Nella… long time no see?" he murmurs sheepishly, as he runs his fingers through his coarse hair nervously. At first, all of them sent him death glare, but quickly they lighten up and ran towards him, burying him in a tender hug. (Yes-quite OOC)

 "Mamoru… why did you fake your death?" Nella ask all of a sudden, his voice quiet and brash at the same time. (Weird combination?) The person named 'Mamoru' turns his head away, and murmurs a few words, which sounded relatively, like, 'I had to do it'. Grabbing him roughly by the shoulders, Nell forced Mamoru's eyes to focus upon him. 

 "I had to do it, for Hitomi's sake! **_GODDAMMIT_**! Why did she have to end up being in the coma!!! She was **_my_** best friend, and for kami's sake she **_was_** **_independent, brilliant, and special_**!!! Why did she end up acquiring that dang psychic power!!! I would have gladly gone in her place, but no, I **_fucking_** had to leave home to respond to the damn letter, **_she told me_** that I should go after my dreams of course!! **_It was just like her always_**!!! But when I left, she **_had_** that accident which caused her to be in a coma, and my fucking father took her to the **_damn_** emperor in order to collect her psychic power!!!" he exclaims in words of fury, tears rapidly leaking down his cheeks, Relli slowly reaches over to wipes the tears, but was stopped by his hands, and shook his head motioning that he did not want any sympathy.

"Listen… we're all fighting for someone's sake. I'm fighting for Eries' and Marlene's sake, they're both captives of the emperor, hun." Murmurs Relli in sympathy. 

 "Yeh she's right, we're all fighting for someone. I'm fighting for my father, it **_seems _**he mysteriously died one day. I figure it was that corrupted emperor, I can't wait till I get my bare hands on his throat." Ned says in a determine voice, he wanted revenge for what they did.

   "I'm fighting for Celena, my sister. She was brainwashed a year ago to work under the emperor in his**_ exclusive _**special army. She was special too, she had the ability to run as fast as what are those creatures again? OH yes… cheetahs." Nella says in a thoughtful manner, they were all trying to cheer Mamoru up.

 "I understand. I have valuable information for you, however you **_can't_** tell the Rampant & Co. about this, and also you can't tell them that I'm alive." He murmurs, silently glancing around the area for any suspicious sign of a character. "We assure you, we won't." Their whispers harmonized in a single response. Mamoru nods and for the first time in his 14 years of life, he reveal a pearly white smile.

*******

  'Someone… help me…' A small brief image of a boy with ebony hair flashes vibrantly in front of her. A mixture of claret and hazel peers at her curiously; she forms a tiny smile on her lips. However, he instantly disappears, 'No… help me please… I'm lost… Don't leave me…' she murmurs softly. Strangely enough the boy who **_disappear_** had heard what she said…

*******

   Lenaf swore he heard something in his mind, turning his head back towards the ugly creature. He removes his katana from the scabbard, "Hey ugly… want a piece of this, then come get me!" he exclaims in a taunting manner, jumping backwards he leans against the bus stand's post. The creature growls in mock anger, bowing his head down he shook his finger in a warning manner. Touching one of the brown scars thoughtfully, he began glowing in a rapid color of yellow. In an instant the bus stand was dissolved, Lenaf leapt back his eyes widening, 'So that's his true power, I can't let him touch one of his scars.' 

 "You lost this… Lenaf. Under Yoshiro's command you are good as dead, accept that fate!" exclaims the beast, with that said, he bends his head and charges forward. Lenaf seeing what the creature intends to do, he removes his shade, revealing his eyes for the first time. Running towards it (the creature), he jumps upwards performing a mid-air somersault. "Ooo… should I be scare of this trick?" Mocked the creature, he stops and his fingers slowly rises towards his scars.

 "I'm not going to permit you to do that." Lenaf mutters softly, with that he lands with a thud on the ground and sent out an array of ice shards. The shards pierce the creature's fingers, jumping back and howling in anger, he glares at Lenaf, and slowly his other hand reaches over to touch his scars once again. Immediately seeing Yoshiro's henchman, making a reach for one of his scars, he jumps upwards again. Nimbly jumping, he spreads out his arm in an awkward position and sends out a powerful blizzard storm upon it. 

Stuck in the blizzard storm, he instantly reaches over to touch his head scar, glowing yet again, his eyes grows acquainted to the harsh ice, spotting a figure by the distant he calls upon the power of the spirits to demolish the figure. The spirits accustom by the demands made by the creature, materialize in front of the object and obliterate it quickly. Lenaf seeing the building next to him destroy, smirks. Wrapping his trench coat around him, he charges through the blizzard, his katana firmly in his hand.

"Goodbye." He shouts in a shrill war cry, he slams his blade into the creature's chest, not stopping there. He executes an up thrust, causing the creature to shriek in terror, dying right on the spot. Lenaf lets out an emotionless yet maniac laugh, he would annihilate the world of this horrible terror. He promised on Vargas' (Balgus) grave, that he would do just that. However, a voice echo once more through his head, ignoring it once again, he turns away. 

*******

Yoshiro took a composed step through the door, his platinum hair swinging riotously around. Stopping at a doctor swivel chair, he pulls it out of the nook. Letting out a sigh, he drags it over towards the stretcher and sits on it. "Hitomi, isn't it? Well… I heard your voice calling. What are you trying to tell me for kami's sake?" he mutters in agitation, placing his hand in the girl's hand. He took a glance at her pastel complexion, "Hitomi… you must have been in the prime of your life, when you fell into this coma. How I wish I could still be that naïve. I'm sorry for manipulating you. See, if I'm able to attain your abilities, I'll be able to stop this war. You do want that don't you?" He murmurs as he absentmindedly stroke Hitomi's face.

 '**_I'm sorry for manipulating you. See, if I'm able to attain your abilities, I'll be able to stop this war. You do want that don't you?_**' Those words rung thoroughly in her mind, clutching her knees she shook, "No I won't allow you to do so. Even though you cannot hear me, I know your intentions are to harness my powers so you can defeat your enemies." Cried a 14-year-old (In reality she's 18, 14 was when she had the accident and when she was placed in the coma). She once again felt herself go unconscious as she fell into the abyss of darkness.

  "Emperor Yoshiro Kaze, I am sorry to interrupt you in your private time alone, but I just came from the airport along with the captive." A growl was heard as the girl was tossed carelessly towards Yoshiro. 

    Merle was hastily tossed onto the stretcher and strapped tightly. Turning her head slowly she glances at the pallid girl, "Who are you?" she murmurs softly. She had seen a picture of the girl before from one of Van's sketch, even though Van denied that he has a knack for sketching. A ray gun or whatever it was call was pointed towards her in a strange manner. "HEY WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME?" she exclaims, as she began to thrash around.

"I'm simply turning you back to your original form, as a catgirl of course." Yoshiro says rather casually, placing on goggles on both him and Natsu, he adjusts the ray gun to fit his needs. "Now hold still… or else, the effects would be quite harmful. For example, you might turn into a hockey puck or what are those things? Oh yes… snails." Traces of amusement and intimidating her were evident through his gestures. Without giving her a warning, he quickly flicks on the switch. A blinding white light erupts from the ray gun and propels forward towards Merle.

 A scream was heard in a second, Merle's head flung backwards in a surprisingly fast rate, her whole body was smeared in a halo. In an instant, where ears of human form should have been was cat-like ears. Her whole entire body was cover in a bronze colored fur. On her buttocks, a swift and feminine tail was formed; fingers became bound together as they formed claws. Her nose was transformed into a crimson-colored dot. Everything was changing… she was turning into a cat-like figure except her form was still human. However, strangely the straps had loosen and she was in mid-air, rapidly changing. 

  Natsu could only watch in awe-struck as he watched the transformation of Meruru. He wanted to scream and break free of his shock, but he couldn't… he was stuck in a trance. Meruru continue her wails in an attempt to make Natsu stop the ray. HELP ME!!! The words were flashing around her body; Natsu however turned his head away finally. "Yoshiro stop it." The words had barely left his mouth for Yoshiro had silenced him with a smack on his head. The smack, which looked like it lacked power, forced Natsu into a state of peace. (Saying that he fainted). 

Scream after screams occurred after one another. You would think that by now Hitomi would wake up, but she was still resting peacefully except for the fact that her brain waves were reacting to their surroundings. Luckily, Yoshiro had not notice, and continue the procedure of changing Meruru. Unexpectedly, the door next to Yoshiro flapped open causing him to stop the ray and bang against the evergreen wall. A figure stepped into the entrance of the room. "Yoshiro-sama I have come with news." 

Shaking his head out of the depths of unconsciousness, Yoshiro stood and wiped the grime that had filth his suit. With a piercing glare at the newcomer he mutters, "What do you want?" The figure or the lack of figure responded with a cool tone, "Remember you had sent me to kill one of the members of PrOjEcT Gaea?" Yoshiro nodded again, this time his eyes flicker with interest rather than the dull look that they always held. The figure looked at him sheepishly and rubbed his head, "Well, I, erm, he defeated me." With a quick snap the figure fell dead as Yoshiro's hand return back to place. 

"Argh… how I despise sending green monsters from 789." A scowl formed in his mouth as he spoke the words. He heard the sound of a groan, and snapping his head towards the source, he glanced at the image of Merle. With a quick stroll he grasped her by the collar and hurl her onto the stretcher, within a few moments he had strapped her onto the stretcher quickly. "Stop fighting the ray affects, or you'll get yourself even more hurt than you all ready are." Prying her mouth open, he tried his best to avoid the fangs and quickly pop the sedative in, but instead he got pricked by the fang and cursed as he dropped the sedative into her mouth. At first, Merle was trying to spit the sedative out, but as she found herself feeling more and more of the ray's affect upon her body, she had no choice but to swallow.

The room seemed vibrant for a few seconds, before everything ceased and became black.

*******

He was standing there in the middle of a happy joyous day, just waiting, for the day that his life would come to an end… wishing that it were all gone. The tinted emerald eyes that he once held were fading away into a mere nothingness. He was cursed, forcing himself to hide his face from the public… for the fear of being discovered. Every emotion that he once held was gone. The plain colorless wall only contributes the fact that everything was gone in his life and the only thing that kept him awake was the view from the window. 

The black trench coat was hung on the rack by the white wall. The floor was a solid gray color, giving the room an exotic look of yin/yang and in between. The man or boy, if you could consider him that, was just facing out the window. 

*******

Lenaf was running across the desolated streets, he need to get back to his apartment and call the Rampant & Co. to file the report that one of their agents were missing. They would probably cut the funds of the PrOjEcT, but he didn't care. He had enough money to suffice him for a lifetime. With quick maneuvers he was able to scramble across the rooftops and glance at the surroundings. Removing the black shades from his pocket he places it on and removed his black trench coat. Walking casually he sat on the rim of building and glanced downwards. There was nothing, but darkness. Smirking to himself, he pointed his fingers downwards onto the ground as ice sprang from the point of his finger, within a few moments an ice slide was formed. Calculating the distance from the building to the ground, Lenaf cautiously took a step towards the ice slide. Within a few minutes he was sliding down the slide, an impish smile planted on his face. 

He eventually landed on the ground; the joy of riding down the slide was still fresh on his face. It was not even winter and all ready he was praying that it would snow so that he can use his powers whenever he wanted and nobody would be suspicious. Well, first problem was to get rid of the ice slide, then file the report, then find Dilandau. 'Well, maybe I should get a blowtorch? No wait!' Within a few seconds he had smacked his head for being an idiot, placing his fingers on the ice he began to suck the energy that the ice was emitting. It took approximately 7 minutes for the ice slide to evaporate into Lenaf's energy source. With a smirk, he ran down the alleyway and onto the busy metropolis road. 

Lenaf began waving his fingers up and down trying his best to hail a taxi, which he eventually did. It was the same cab driver from before! He was going to be sick… "Ugh…" he mutters as he climbed into the backseat of the cab and told the driver the address. As soon as he had shut the door, the taxi was racing down the street leaving Lenaf clinging onto the armrest. They arrived there in what seemed to be half a minute; Lenaf's face had contorted into an awkward shade of green. "That'll be 20 yen." The driver said rather brusquely, Lenaf only held his breath as he handed the driver 20 yen and scramble out of the cab. The aftermath of the cab drive was shown as Lenaf vomit onto the tree. 

A grumble erupted from Lenaf's stomach as he sheepishly rubbed his head. Quickly pushing open the main lobby door, he ran up the stairs (Due to the elevator being slow as molasses). Reaching his apartment, he inserts the key and twisted the knob. With a silent laugh, he slammed the door shut and walked towards the kitchen. He despised it when his stomach would growl and scream for attention. Cautiously opening the fridge he glanced inside at the food content, apparently there were only eggs, leftover sushi with fungi, a carton of milk, and some roasted Mandarin duck. "Not much of a choice." He mutters as he ruffles his ebony tresses. 

Bending down over the kitchen counter he had spotted a bag of rice, and some strange machinery. He was too accustomed to Meruru doing the cooking, but now it was his turn. Placing on the "I AM THE BRILLIANT CHEF, FEAR ME!" apron around his body, he removed his shades. "Now to get to work…" He began pulling the bag of rice out from under the counter, and began scooping up 2 cup full of rice and poured into the small bowl. Walking over towards the sink he filled the bowl with water and began washing the rice, after 3 minutes of washing it he dumped the water and filled it this time with a fresh amount of water. Again he dumped the water to get rid of anymore waste, but he poured the rice into the rice-cooking machine. Turning the knob, a considerate amount of water poured into the bowl and he dumped it into the rice-cooking machine. Smirking at his accomplishment, he pushed the covering over the machine.

He opens the fridge down again and threw away the rotten sushi and got out 2 eggs and the Mandarin duck. Opening the pantry door, he glanced around and spotted a frying pan and a saucepan. Placing the remnants of the duck onto the saucepan, he opens the oven door and placed the duck in. He quickly cracked the eggs and made scramble eggs. Within 15 minutes (fast cooking) the whole entire meal was done, however one minor thing… the rice was burnt and so was the Mandarin duck. Groaning he picked away at the duck and rice and swallow it all, at least the eggs were still good. After wolfing down the meal, he went over towards the computer and turned it. 

"Enter, your name." The speaker by the computer rang. "Computerized Modem." Lenaf responded. An e-mail icon appeared on the screen, clicking on it he quickly typed in Gaean code that one of the Rampant & Co. agent was kidnapped. "Akiko HAL." The computer screen flashed off. Sighing, he went back to the kitchen to retrieve his trench coat and shades, which he left carelessly on the counter. Now… to find where 'Hitomi' had hid Dilandau and Belinda. 

Walking out of the apartment, he locked the door. His next-door neighbors appeared out of the room, the smell of alcohol filled his nose. Suddenly, realizing that the female with fiery auburn hair he patiently tapped her shoulder. "Excuse me, but do you know where Hitomi Kanzaki lives? I'm suppose to deliver a package to her." Lenaf ask in his best polite tone. The female eyed him suspiciously at first, but her boyfriend seemed to decrease her suspicious level. "Well yes. The directions are simple, once you walk out of this building go left and walk down 3 blocks, then make a right and walk 2 blocks and then make a left." The female answers. Nodding curtly, he ran out of the area leaving bewilder faces behind. "BY THE WAY IT'S ON THE 5Cth floor!" exclaimed both of them. 

He ran down the blocks as the female had said, and within a few minutes he had arrived at the apartment building. Pushing open the lobby door, he looked towards the right and saw the letter C. Walking that side, he ran up the stairs, not wanting to waste any valuable time, and arrived at the 5th floor quickly. However, somebody else was there. "Hello Fanel, or shall I call you Lenaf?" Lenaf's heart stopped, as he stared at the figure in disbelief. "Fol-Fol-k-ken?" the words stutter out. 

**~~~_ End of Chapter 3 ~~~_**

_Who is this mysterious boy? Why was Van surprised to see Folken? Will Hitomi ever wake up from her coma? Will Merle be ok? Is Natsu really who he says he is? And what is Mamoru trying to reveal? ****_

****

**A/N: Anyhow, so how was it? Please leave feedback! Sorry it took so long for me to post, I was having trouble with this chapter and well I erm… was working on my other ficcies ^^; Gomen nasai. Heh, I'll try to get Chapter 4 up by December, due to school. Oh well, e-mail me for any questions at leyawater@hotmail.com, I would be glad to answer any questions. Also, thanks to everyone for being supportive and patient!**

**Ja, **

**_~*~*l Water Dragon l*~*~_**


End file.
